A different life
by Wolfyn-D
Summary: Okay...This might be weird, but for some reason I thought of putting The Legend of Zelda and Saiyuki together. Random,yes, but I think it will be good.


((Late last night I had a strange idea to put The Legend of Zelda and Saiyuki together. Not sure why, but when I opened up word document, all of what I have now just started coming out. Weird. Anyways, this'll probably be a long fanfic, but bear with me. I think it might just turn out good.))

Link stood next to the pedestal for the Master Sword, which had been put back in its place. Zelda, who stood next to him, watched anxiously.  
"You really want to do this?" She asked, a saddened tone showing through.  
"I do…" Link answered, nodding his head slowly. This world no longer had use for him, and if some reason evil returned to the kingdom, the princess would have to find a new hero.  
"I should go." Link assured her. This world seemed to bear down an impossible weight on him, as if the world's own weight was on his shoulders. He wanted to leave, and find a new place for himself.  
"Good luck, Link….And remember, the goddesses will always watch over you." Zelda said. She meant it as a kind last few words, but wasn't entirely sure if they'd actually be able to do so.  
"Thank you, Zelda…" He said, knowing her statement might not have been all true, but he knew she meant well.  
Zelda just nodded, and then began to summon her powers, and at the same time, all of the sages. A lot of power would be needed to fulfill Link's wish. The marks of the other sages began to appear, and soon the whole chamber that housed the Master sword was aglow with their light. Zelda seemed to be chanting some sort of ancient spell. It was similar to the spell she used to banish Ganondorf into the other realm, but this one was being used for a very different purpose. In her mind, she began to visualize different worlds, looking for a peaceful seeming one. One stood out to her. She was able to see many different beings, most of them had long ears, much like Link's and her own. The others had smaller, rounded ears, but seemed to get along well with the longer eared people. Zelda caught other glimpses of this world, and it reminded her much of Hyrule. 'This one should do...' She thought. Zelda then looked back at Link, and nodded at him, signaling she had found a seemingly suitable alternate world.  
Link nodded back at her, and took a few steps forward, into the circle that the sages' marks had made. He readied himself for what was about to come. He noticed that Zelda's chant was coming to an end, and the light from the sages' marks was glowing brighter. A column of blue-ish white light swallowed him up, and he heard Zelda's last words of "Good bye, Link."  
He didn't even have time to reply when he was transported through a long tunnel of light, in which he could have sworn he saw the three goddesses themselves. He seemed to be flying through this light tunnel, and he wondered what it would be like when he came out on the other side. Finally, it seemed, Link was thrown forward, and out of the tunnel by a flash of light. He would admit that the ejection from the light tunnel was followed by a less than graceful fall onto his face, but he quickly got up, examining his new surroundings. His first impression told him this seemed to be a peaceful land, but he knew he'd have to look around a little more, since at the moment, he was standing out in the middle of a field. It was then that he noticed a familiar weight on his back, one that shouldn't have been there. He immediately noticed his shield, which wasn't a problem, but he saw that he also had the Master sword, and that worried him. 'Wasn't it supposed to be sealed away in the Temple of Time?' He thought to himself, unsure of how it had returned to it's sheath on his back. He truly hoped that him having it wasn't going to cause problems back in Hyrule, but there was now nothing that could be done about it. Putting his past behind him would be difficult, but this gave him something to start with.

Link began to wander towards the town, figuring he'd need a place to stay for the night. He had his money pouch filled with rupees, and hoped that they would accept the form of money he was so familiar with. As he entered the town, he noticed two different races. One of them was long eared, with more variation in their skin tones, and their hair seemed unkempt and 'wild'. The other race had short, round ears, and a more upkept appearance. "They couldn't possibly be Hylians…" Link said to himself, as he stared at one of the longer eared children. He then noticed that all of the longer eared beings had claw-like nails at the tip of each finger, and he wondered why. 'What is this place?' He thought to himself. It seemed peaceful enough, but something just felt weird. He was pulled out of his thoughts, suddenly, when one of the long eared beings asked him a question.  
"You new around here, buddy?" The long eared man asked Link, as he looked Link up and down. "Those sure are some strange clothes you have there…" The man added.  
"Oh…Yes, I am…" Link began, but wondered why the man had called him 'buddy'. It wasn't a word he'd ever used himself. "I've come...from far away." Link said, figuring that would be a good enough answer.  
((I don't really think Link would be able to speak or understand the language, but what kind of fanfic would that be, if he didn't? ….Let's just say Zelda added another spell to allow him to speak and understand whatever language he encountered.))  
"Thought so." The long eared man said with a laugh. "Well, the inn is just down the way there, if you need a place for tonight." The man added, pointing to a few buildings down. "But you may want to get yourself a new outfit, or you'll be getting strange looks the rest of your stay here." He finished, with a friendly smile. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Osu if you need any help." Osu said, and then went on his way.  
"Thanks!" Link called out, as Osu walked away, but like Osu had said, he did get quite a few strange stares at himself and his outfit. He was more surprised by this random stranger's kindness, which would usually come at a price, had he been back in Hyrule. Osu had asked nothing of him, and walked off after giving him some good advice.  
Link continued on, but headed immediately for the first shop he could find. He figured fitting in would be the first priority, and though his face and features were not very different from the longer eared beings, his attire had made him stand out like a sore thumb.


End file.
